


Underlying Intentions

by dncrnthedark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncrnthedark/pseuds/dncrnthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work takes us back to just after the big explosion at Granny's when Emma brings back Marian. I just started with this site so I'm hoping to post everything here from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underlying Intentions

So many things had happened in the last 24 hours. Most importantly, Regina was completely pissed at her right now. It always cuts so deep when she’s at odds with her. _What the hell was she thinking!? All Emma wanted to do was save a woman’s life. She was the fricking savior after all! Was that really it? Was that all it was? Just her natural want to do the right thing?_ As she lay awake in her bed in the wee hours of the morning, she knew the answer was not what she had confessed to Regina. After everything they’d been through, she still could not find the strength within herself to speak the words that have consumed her since she’d met the woman. What made it all the more difficult was that every time they were together, they were surrounded by family or crazy witches and curses trying to kill them or wipe their memories. _Not exactly the perfect time to spill that you’re in love your kid’s adoptive mother. Then Mr. Lion tattoo, you’re my destiny, hood walked in to the picture and bam,….I lost my chance. Once again, I waited too long._ Exasperated, Emma finally got out of bed and began to pace around her small bedroom. _I should feel awful about what I did to Regina. I know I should. I really didn’t know who she was when I’d brought her back other that being a woman in danger of losing her life. When I realized what was happening at Granny’s, when Robin and Marion were reunited in front of all of them, the look on Regina’s face broke my heart. I wanted to rush to her and throw my arms around her, comfort her as only I know that I can but all I could do was apologize. But that look she gave me. Like icy hail before the true storm hits. I’d seen that look before. There was no apology that would reach her. Her heart was being shattered…again.. and this time, not by anyone but me. I have to fix it. I have to stop being afraid now, for myself, but more importantly, for Regina. For her heart to begin mending she needs to know that there’s another that loves her. Truly and deeply, the way she has always deserved to be loved._ Determination spurring her on, Emma gave up on sleep, showered, dressed, and headed to Regina’s vault. It’s the only place Regina would go when she wanted to leave everything behind.

Standing outside Regina’s vault entrance, alone, rain clouds squeezing out the morning sun, Emma was having difficulty getting her feet to move forward. Oh, she was determined when she left to find Regina but now that she was facing her fate, as it were, doubt and fear of total rejection needled their way across her skin making her shiver. In her mind she thought, I’m going to sound insane to her! What am I going to say? Hey there Regina, I’m sorry you think I ruined your life but really it’s because I love you?! Emma couldn’t bear the thought of Regina hating her, or for that matter, thinking she was nuts for falling for her. Emma could swear that she saw Regina look at her the same way she looked at Regina, but, pacing outside the vault, she thought maybe she might have imagined it. That it was just hope reading too much into it, feeding her dream that she could work her way into Regina’s heart just by being around her. The few times she’d had excuses to touch her came into focus. It seemed to be when they were in danger most of the time but just the thought of being able to feel her one more time brought Emma back from her slightly panicked state. Resolved, Emma shoved open the doors and found her way down the steps.

It was dismal here but she knew that this place was sacred to Regina. She stepped into the main room at the bottom of the stairs and looked about for a sign that Regina was there. "Regina!?" Emma's voice sounded strange inside this place. Echoed by stillness, she called for her again. Emma's eyes came to rest on a mirror, framed in silver, it was so light and beautiful, hardly belonged in this place. REGINA!? I KNOW you're here! Please let me see you! I need to talk to you! Again, Silence was her answer. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the desperation on her face, and realized, she'd never looked like this before. She'd never wanted anything this much in her life with the exception of wanting to be a good mother to Henry. "REGINA PLEASE!" Emma pleaded with the silence like her life depended on it. As the tears started to escape her eyes she turned away from the mirror. Head low and spirit lower, she was starting to walk away when she heard a click behind her. She turned as the wall the mirror hung on unlatched and gave way to another room. Emma slowly walked into the brightly lit room. As her eyes adjusted she heard a voice behind her. From the far end of the room she heard Regina ask, "What do you want?" She sounded angry, and so very broken. It made Emma's heart ache. She turned to see Regina sitting on a cushioned bench in front of a slim desk. She wasn't looking at her. She really didn't seem to be looking at anything. She was in the same dark pant suit and red scarf she was wearing at Granny's. Emma couldn't speak as she took Regina in all at once. She was stunning to her. Even when she was heart broken, her eyes looked like she'd been crying, her hair falling around her face, she was breathtaking. Gathering her strength, Emma spoke. "Regina, we need to talk. " "What could you possibly say, Miss Swan, that I would be interested in hearing right now."

"Regina, please look at me." Emma pleaded as she made her way closer to Regina. "After everything we've been through together, please don't call me that. " That seemed to spark something in Regina's face because, suddenly, she turned to face Emma, all the pain and anguish she felt came brimming up to her eyes. With tears streaming down her face she asked , "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough? Did you come to tell me you're sorry? Do you think I don't know that already? What did you expect me to say?!" Regina's face contorted in anger as she stood up and began walking towards Emma as she spoke. With each word her voice became more intense. For a moment, Emma thought she might hurt her but she didn't care. Emma grabbed Regina's arms and strained against her to make her stay still. Emma tried to make her voice as soft as she could in the face of Regina's rage. Emma did her best to make eye contact with Regina and whispered, "Stop, Regina, stop and just look at me for one minute!" But Emma could see that if she didn't show her something words could not, this meeting would go nowhere but down. Still struggling to keep Regina in front of her, Emma pulled her against her body and wrapped her arms around Regina in the tightest hug she could muster. She felt Regina try and pull away from her, she could feel her heart racing but she held on. She held her as close as she could, burying her head against Regina's hair, taking in her scent as she breathed. She hugged Regina until she could feel her begin to still in her arms. Emma rubbed her hands up and down her back, and made soft shushing noises, as if she were calming a frightened child waking from a nightmare. She felt Regina shudder as her rage turned to tears. She held her tighter and soothed her as she wept. She slowly led Regina to the couch where she sat and guided Regina to sit beside her. Never letting her go, she rested her arms over the woman's shaking body, and let her cry against her chest and as she did this, she thought to herself that she could hold her like this for all time, and she would do so tonight for as long as it took to ease her pain.That's what you do for the person you love.

Emma held Regina as the tears started to give way. She let her fingers weave in and out of her hair while she soothed her, putting the little fly away strands back in place behind Regina's ear the way she liked them. After several moments of calm, Regina spoke in such a soft, low tone that Emma could barely hear her. "It's true then...I'll always be the villain who can never have a happy ending." Emma had never heard such so much vulnerability from Regina before. She's always been so strong and determined, so stubborn! Even now she thought this stubborn woman couldn't see what was right here in front of her. "That's not true Regina. You have changed so much since I met you. You are a remarkable woman! You've proven to Henry and to the town how deeply you feel love and that is such a far cry from being a villain. Regina, you have a family, and Henry, …….. and me…. " Emma ended quietly with a waver in her voice. She was unsure how Regina would take what she had said but if she didn't say what she felt now, she feared, she'd never get another chance. Regina raised her head from Emma's shoulder so she could look at her clearly. Emma looked in to Regina's dark eyes and saw a mix of confusion and what she was praying was hope. Their faces were so close that Emma could feel Regina's breath. Emma couldn't resist touching her, she hadn't been this close to her in what felt like forever. She gently placed her hand on Regina's cheek, brushing the remnants of tears away with her thumb. Taking one long look into the woman's stunning dark eyes, she brought her lips to hers and kissed her like she was the oxygen Emma needed to breathe. The kiss was full of need and passion and left nothing to interpret. Emma felt the shift in Regina's body and thought for a brief moment she might pull away but that was quickly replaced with joy when she felt Regina's arms encircle her, pushing their kiss deeper and their bodies closer. Emma responded in kind, tasting Regina with her tongue, letting her in to explore her own mouth. Emma's mind was overwhelmed with the intensity of being in Regina's arms. It wiped away all doubt, every ounce of fear she'd ever had. Her heart was so full, tears began to stream from her eyes. Regina pulled back slightly, her breathing heavier than normal, "Emma? Is something wrong? You're crying.." Regina sounded so concerned. Emma's smile went all the way up to her eyes as she answered, " I'm just amazed by you Regina. I never thought I'd get this chance...I never believed that you could feel for me the way I have always felt for you. I love you Regina Mills. If I'm being honest, I guess I've loved you for a long time but…" Regina placed two fingers over Emma's lips before she could finish her sentence. "Shhh, Emma, stop." Regina's face lit up, " No more talking Miss Swan, I love you too..." The smile that Regina gave Emma made her insides flip with anticipation. Regina stood up and offered her hand to Emma. Emma stood and let Regina lead her into a side room she hadn't even noticed was there. Regina's bedroom away from home. Emma looked around momentarily but really didn't take any details in. She was concentrating on the woman leading her to the queen sized plush royal blue bed in the center of the room. If she were any more beautiful, Emma thought, she wouldn't believe she was human. Emma stopped beside the bed and tugged Regina softly to face her. As she turned, Emma wasted no time going in for another long kiss. She couldn't stop herself. She was completely intoxicated by this gorgeous creature. She needed to feel her skin, needed to be as close as she could get to her. Emma looked into Regina's eyes as she traced the sides of her face with her fingers. She slowly worked her hands across her shoulders and around to her back, feeling her way to the zipper of Regina's black and grey dress. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, lifting her shirt up and out of her jeans as Emma gently unzipped her dress. Emma kissed her way down Regina's cheek, kissing her neck, nipping at her ear lobe , kissing her way across her collar bone and shoulder, touching each part of skin she revealed as she stripped the woman of her clothing. She could feel the intensity and need heighten within her. She could feel Regina's energy build with each kiss, with each bit of skin relieved of clothing. By the time she laid Regina's body on the bed beneath her, both women were naked and wanting. Emma's hands explored Regina's soft skin, gently moving down her back, cupping her backside as she kissed and nipped at Regina's lips. Regina began to rock against Emma, her breath quickening with every kiss, every gorgeous touch of Emma's hands on her body. This is what she'd been waiting for and she hadn't even realized it. Displaying just how much strength Regina was capable of, in a flash, she flipped Emma onto her back and captured her leg between hers, leaving Emma's body exposed for her eyes to take in and appreciate. Emma was caught so off guard at the sudden change in leverage she laughed out loud. The sound surrounded them and made them both smile at how very right all of this felt. Regina was laying on her side, lifting her upper body with her elbow in order to look at Emma. With one hand under Emma's back, she took her free hand and traced her way over Emma's body, brushing over her nipples, fingers lightly teasing and arousing her, tracing her way down her stomach and further, till she could feel the heat coming from between Emma's legs. She wasting no time putting her skilled fingers to work. She started slowly, watching her arch upward, listening to Emma moan just spurred her on. Speeding up her motion, going deeper with every movement. Being inside her was euphoric! Better than any magic could feel. They moved together, breathing getting heavier and Emma's moaning growing louder with each thrust of Regina's hand until she could not contain herself anymore. The energy of Emma's climax spilled over Regina like white light and took Regina over the edge right along with her. When Emma's eye opened, before the blue of ecstasy had receded from her vision, she could feel Regina laying with her arm draped over her body, her head resting near her breast. She could feel her heartbeat and it gave her the warmest sensation she'd every had. But there was something else. There was a glow around them. A white ethereal glow….like the glow of light magic, Emma thought. She nudged Regina gently, and as the woman opened her eyes, Emma asked, " What is this...this mist around us Regina? Did you do this?" Taking a moment to look around them, Regina turned to Emma and said, " No dear, we did this. I guess, this is what our magic looks like!" Emma glanced around again, as the white aura began to fade into the sheets, "Oh...well… I could get used to that!" Emma laid her head back down on the pillow, pulled Regina closer in her embrace, and holding her love closely, drifted into the first peaceful sleep in years.


End file.
